Ice
by Hamster Fan
Summary: After an accident occurs at Stark's pond. True feelings are realized. StanxKyle Slash. Please read and review but don't flame me.


**Hey what's up? According to my poll some of you wanted me to write another Stan and Kyle slash fic. That's fine with me. I love writing about Stan and Kyle whether it's a slash or not. They are my favorite characters. **

**Oh and I have one more thing to say. I know that this story is a little similar to a few stories already made. Let me just saw that I am NOT trying to copy them. I've actually had this idea for awhile.**

**Okay now please enjoy my story where they are kids and not teenagers. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park but I own this story.**

**Ice**

It was a boring Saturday afternoon in South Park. Stan and Kyle sat on Kyle's front porch trying to think of something to do. Cartman wasn't there because he had already gotten pissed off enough to say his usual line: "Screw you guys I'm going home" and leave. Kenny was also absent because he had died earlier that day from getting run over by a truck.

After a long time of silence Kyle finally spoke up. "I know, how about we go ice skating".

"Great idea dude. I'll go get my skates," said Stan and he hurried home.

Kyle went into his house to get his ice skates as well a met Stan back on the front porch a few minutes later. They then headed for Stark's pond ready to finally have some fun.

When they arrived at Stark's pond Stan looked at the ice closely and said. "I don't know about this dude. The ice looks pretty thin.

"Oh don't worry about it Stan. It just snowed not too long ago. I'm sure it's fine," said Kyle.

Stan believed his best friend and the two put on their skates and glided across the ice. There was no one else there so Stan and Kyle had the entire pond to themselves.

Stan skated as quickly over the ice away from Kyle. Kyle simply watched as he got farther and farther away. Stan then suddenly stopped in his tracks and started to skate as fast as he could back towards Kyle. His friend stared at him surprised thinking he was going to slam into him. Just when Stan was a few feet away from Kyle and before Kyle could react Stan turned sideways and skidded his skates across the ice. Ice shavings flew up in the air and hit Kyle in the face. Stan then managed to stop before running into Kyle and started to laugh. Kyle wiped the ice shaving from his face with his sleeve looking angry at first then started to laugh too.

For the next half hour the two boys enjoyed skating together side by side. At one point Kyle almost tripped and quickly grabbed Stan's hand as a reflex. Stan helped him regain his balance and they realized that they were still holding hands. They quickly let go of each other and turned away blushing.

Stan cleared his throat loudly trying to end the awkward silence. It didn't work to Stan said a little nervously, "So are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

There was another moment of silence before Kyle suddenly had an idea. "Hey how about we have a race?"

"Great idea," said Stan.

The boys then skated over to the edge of the pond and got ready to race. "Okay first on to get to the other side of the pond wins," said Kyle.

"Okay ready? Set...Go!" Stan shouted and they darted across the ice as fast as they could without falling.

They stayed beside each other for a moment before Stan got ahead of Kyle. Kyle tried his best to keep up but Stan was a better ice skater than he was.

When Stan was about half way across the pond Kyle was a quarter of the way there. Suddenly Kyle heard something and instantly stopped skating. He realized that it was a cracking sound and his eyes widened with fear.

"Stan stop!" Kyle yelled.

Stan tried to stop skating but he was going too fast to stop so abruptly. He tripped and fell forward onto the ice. Cracks formed on the ice all around Stan. He quickly tried to stand up to get off the breaking ice but it was too late. The ice cracked even more and Stan fell through into the icy water.

"Stan!" Kyle cried and skated as fast as he could over to where he had fallen through.

Luckily the ice only broke around Stan so Kyle could safely get over to the hole. Thanking Jehovah that he didn't fall in too Kyle knelt down at the edge of the opening in the ice. He quickly scanned the water but didn't see Stan anywhere. He had not come up for air which worried Kyle even more. He then noticed a bit of blood on the ice and concluded that Stan had hit his head when he fell in.

Kyle reached with both hands into the icy water while cursing under his breath because of how cold it was. He searched and searched and started to panic after a minute. He then suddenly felt something in the water. Kyle realized that it was Stan's wrist so he instantly grabbed with both hands. Still being carful not to fall in Kyle pulled with all his might and managed to get Stan out of the water.

Stan was unconscious with some blood dripping from under his hat. Kyle quickly gathered Stan in his arms which was possible because of how light he was. He then skated as fast as he could to get them both off the dangerous ice. When they got to safe land Kyle laid Stan on the ground and knelt down beside him.

Kyle put his ear to Stan's chest and gasped when he realized that he wasn't breathing. Thankful that he paid attention in heath class Kyle began to preform CPR. He breathed into Stan's mouth then put both his hands on Stan's chest and started to push down several times. Kyle got no response to he repeated his actions.

"Come on Stan!" Kyle begged with tears forming in is eyes as he pushed on Stan for the third time.

Stan remained motionless but Kyle continued to try and save him. "Stan yo can't die...I love you," Kyle half sobbed.

Kyle then lifted his arm up and started to pound on Stan's chest with his fist. After the third time he did this Stan suddenly tilted his head up and coughed out a lot of ice water. Kyle sighed with relief as Stan had a coughing fit. He gave Stan a tight hug forcing him to sit up as Stan finally stopped coughing.

"Kyle?" he managed to whisper.

Kyle pulled away from his friend and said. "You scared me to death. Don't ever do that again!"

Stan gave a small smile then it vanished. "Did you kiss me?"

Kyle looked shocked when he said this and started to blush. "What?! No I was just giving you CPR to-".

But before Kyle could finish his sentence Stan had sat up so he was on his knees like Kyle was and kissed him.

Kyle eyes widened in surprise then closed his eyes enjoying it. Stan's gloved hands intertwined with Kyle's as they kissed.

After a long moment Stan pulled away and started to shiver with his teeth chattering as his body had finally remember that he had been in ice water.

"Oh I forgot! Here, my jacket's warm," said Kyle.

He quickly took off his orange jacket and also took off Stan's soaking wet brown and red one so they both only had white T-shirts on. Kyle wrapped his dry jacket around Stan and put his arms around Stan to keep him warm.

"T-thanks d-dude," Stan managed to say.

Kyle kissed Stan on his cheek and Stan instantly felt warmer.

"No problem".

**Cute? Not cute? What do you think?**

**My poll is still open for those of you that want to help me decide on my next story. The subjects are the same because I still have more ideas for all of them. **


End file.
